


The Heccalo

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, Inspired by Novel, Reworking of the Gruffalo, Scary, frightened Pippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: One a dark and stormy night, Hecate Hardbroom along with Pippa Pentangle navigate a scary magical wood in search of potions ingredients and Hecate tells a tale with consequences she didn’t anticipate.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Kudos: 11





	The Heccalo

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically The Gruffalo but with our favourite witches. A tribute and reworking

The howling wind whipped through the trees which creaked in the darkness of the old enchanted wood. The only tiny bit of light was coming from a small lamp currently being held by Hecate Hardbroom who was being accompanied on a search for some very rare potions ingredients by Pippa Pentangle, and despite it being almost midnight, they were whispering as they went. 

“I know how important it is for you to get your hands on... whatever you said the name of it was, but does it have to be tonight? In this weather? I just know it’s going to pour down soon, and no, I don’t mind a good walk, but how far in are we going exactly darling?” When Hecate had told her that the magical energy within this wood prevented the use of brooms she’d been fine about it as she kept herself fit with regular runs, but she hadn’t said how deep into the place they’d have to go, and well, it looked like it could be inhabited by all kinds of things. Being a witch she already was starting to think of the worst. 

Hecate sighed. She wasn’t upset or angry with Pippa for her reservations about the place. She wasn’t the biggest potions fan unlike Hecate, and this was never going to be a sunshine and daisies type of excursion. Perhaps if she engaged Pippa in some conversation it might distract her until Hecate found the plant she was looking for? “Unfortunately the picking and selecting has to be done on a particular date and approximate time so that is non negotiable. As for the wood itself, use of magic is not recommended as... as... well.. it attracts the... the... Aedioneviho and we would most definitely not want that!”

Pippa, holding onto Hecate’s arm, looked up at her with big worried eyes. She’d never heard of the creature but for Hecate to find it scary must be bad. “That sounds.. awful darling. Are there many of them in here?” She asked as she scanned the gloom of the wood that their lamp shone on. “Oh yes, a great many, Pippa. They are native to these woods and drain the energy of magical creatures and objects. That’s why brooms won’t work” Hecate explained, mistaking Pippa’s fear for interests and carried on the ruse obliviously. Pippa’s curiosity would always get the better of her, even if she was scared, so she questioned Hecate further “Um... well perhaps it’d be a good idea to tell me what they look like?” Hecate thought for a moment. She’d have to make this interesting as it seemed to be harder to locate the ingredient she required than she initially thought. Hecate answered “An Aedioneviho has terrible tusks, and terrible claws, and terrible teeth, and terrible jaws. Are you sure you want to know more about the Aedioneviho?” Pippa now wished they had more than just a lamp and the gardening equipment Hecate needed for her plant. Like an almighty... something to fend it off with without magic. She saw a broken branch on the floor and quickly grabbed it, arising it like a bat. “What else should I know?” She asked and Hecate continued “its eyes are orange, his tongue is black, it has purple prickles all over its back.” Pippa was terrified and with an almighty crack of thunder and lightning to add to her terror the skies opened and it began to pour with rain. This was a disaster! Hecate thought, dragging Pippa under the hollow of the biggest tree she could see with the lamp. There’d be no ingredient gathering now, and even with her compass, negotiating their way back in this would be difficult indeed. Under trees in heavy downpours and lightening wasn’t a good idea, but it wasn’t like she had a choice. They’d have to wait their until it stopped or it became light. Which ever came first.

It was only when Hecate had wrapped her cloak around the extra small shape of Pippa that she noticed how frightened she looked. She was clinging to Hecate’s side, huddled down low and trembling. “I am sorry Pippa, I shall make this up to you. We will be warm and dry soon enough and I will treat you to your favourite coffee and cake as recompense for an evening ruined. Do not worry about a little rain and cold, it will  
Soon be over” Hecate promised, but Pippa didn’t look at her, her stare was fixed into the darkness ahead of them “I... I think I just saw an Aedioneviho! Oh Hiccup! It’s going to eat us up!”

Realisation suddenly dawned on Hecate that it wasn’t interest Pippa had been showing in her tale, but fear. How could she have been so reckless?! But... if she said it had all been a lie wouldn’t Pippa hate her? She couldn’t risk that, so she needed to add to the legendary beasts description. “Magical creatures have no fear, do this when the Aedioneviho is near. Sing loud and joyous, smile bright as day, then the Aedioneviho will go away. Sing Pipsqueak, sing!” Hecate smiled at a tiny Pippa until she mustered up all the courage she could and started to sing the brightest song she knew as loud as she could. “YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE MY ONLY SUNSHINE, YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY. YOU’LL NEVER KNOW DEAR, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DONT TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY.”

As Pippa sang the simple cheery little song and then started again, Hecate joined in... until the rain stopped and Hecate noticed a very healthy patch of the plant she’d been looking for where the ‘Aedioneviho’ had been. “See Pippa? We are perfectly safe and are hardly rained upon at all. With the collection of my ingredient I believe we can make our way back home.”

Pippa helped Hecate gather up the plant and carry it back out of the darkened enchanted woods and with a few alterations and a pseudonym made a lovely little children’s book about their little adventure.


End file.
